


infirm of purpose

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Murder (mentioned), Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: A lot of things come up when you're in the mood for chaos.





	infirm of purpose

“I’m in the mood for chaos tonight.”

 

“Aren’t you always in the mood for chaos?”

 

“Not regular chaos.  _ Extreme _ chaos.”

 

Heather Chandler hummed around her blunt, inhaling smoke. “The extreme always seems to make an impression, as you say.” She muttered. “What exactly is  _ extreme _ chaos?”

 

Jason Dean smiled to himself at the many ideas that ran through his head. They floated in his vision through the thick haze in his bedroom, almost tangible. He watched one vision drift, and followed it until his eyes landed on Heather, laying beside him in his bed with her head on his shoulder. It was cold. He could see goosebumps rise on her bare skin.

 

“Violence.” He finally said, taking the blunt from her fingers and taking his own hit, blowing the smoke into the air after. “Good, old fashioned violence.”

 

A frowned formed on Heather’s cherry red lips as she stole her blunt back. “Dickhead, smoke your own.” She murmured. Surprisingly, though, that was all she seemed phased by. Her frown lifted instantly as she lifted an arm to swirl through the existing smoke floating above them. “Violence, huh? What, like a fight? Murder?”

 

He shrugged, taking her extended hand and lacing their fingers before bringing it back down. “Who knows?”

 

She nodded at the idea. “Who would you want to kill?” Heather asked. It almost felt out of place. Almost. There was a flatness to her tone that made it seem like a familiarity. Jason bit his lip, looking at her small hand in his. “In Sherwood? How could a man choose between such idiotic wastes of air that make up this population?”

 

Laughter bubbled up from Heather’s chest, light like a feather. It made his heart pang just a little. She let go and rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. Her hands sat on either side of his head. “Kill Kurt and Ram.” She suggested. There was a slight evilness to the way the corners of her lips pulled back into a smile. Jason loved it, and took a hold of her hips to let her know. “Stars of the football team?”

 

“Who else, jackass?” Heather said. “They’re complete wastes of air. I mean, I only ever hear Heather complaining about how much of a dick Ram can be. Neither of them have any brains to their brawn, they disrespect women- my friends especially- on the daily. What’s the use of keeping them around.”

 

A smirk twice as evil as Heather’s spread on Jason’s face, and he leaned up just enough so that he could lock lips with her. The smoothness of them, and the familiar way her hips felt in his hands- his cold fingers on her warm skin- made him groan into her mouth. She pulled back just an inch for air, and his hands slid upward.

 

“You’re diabolical, Heather, my dear.” He whispered. Softly, his fingers tugged at the fabric of Heather’s bra, making her shiver. “A real Lady Macbeth.”

 

“It’s just the truth.” She murmured, gently moving her hips and pulling another soft groan from Jason’s throat. “But, maybe not tonight. Murder seems like too much work for a Saturday.”

 

He whined a little bit, almost disappointed, but he kissed her again sweetly to show that he at least agreed somewhat. After all, it would be far too messy, and he didn’t want to hear Heather complain about blood everywhere. “Then at the very least,” He spoke against her lips. “Tell me how we should handle this need for chaos.”

 

“Wanna break into 7/11 again?” Heather suggested, pulling back to get a good look at his eyes. They were always dark, too dark for her to read. She could never tell what was going on in his head. “I’m sure you’d have fun breaking property that isn’t yours.”

 

“Ooh, you drive a hard bargain, Cherry.” Jason said, moving his hands further to run over her breasts. “But maybe we can wait just a little bit to do that?”

 

She couldn’t help but grin at that, moving down to kiss at his jaw. “You read my mind.” Heather said, and with a few more touches from him, their plans for chaos were settled under Jason’s sheets and a cloud of remaining smoke.


End file.
